Once Upon a memory
by Kyuu-kun
Summary: A chance meeting by his brother and her daughter throws Tea and Seto into feelings that neither has felt for awhile. But will Seto let her in and will Tea be able to trust him after what had happened before?


"Do you take me for an idiot?! I may be a woman but you will not be able to trick me that easily. Now, good day!" the young woman slammed the phone down onto the receiver, making the others in that conference call wince.

"Ms. Mazaki, did you have to slam the phone down? I was listening on the other line, you know!" a man with long blond hair came in. His hair was pulled into a long and low ponytail.

The woman, Ms. Mazaki, laughed a bit as she turned in the chair. "Sorry and I told you, when its just us, to drop the formalities, Joey." Her blue eyes were joking.

"Sorry Tea. Its just dat ya got me trained ta talk like dat now." Joey Wheeler laughed. "Was that the last meeting for today?" he asked, talking without his weird words.

"Yes. We can go home now." Tea said in a grateful voice.

Joey smiled and hugged his long time friend. "Yeah. I still don't see how you managed this for the first five years before I found you." he said. Tea laughed a bit and both of them put their business faces back on before exiting.

It had been twelve years since Tea had last been in Domino. It had been eight years since Joey had found her, old cold on the streets. She had fainted on her way home and Joey was the one who found her. As thanks, Tea had given Joey a job.

Oh, that was right. Tea had a very good job and Joey had an equally good job.

"Goodnight, Sir, Miss." the night guards called.

Tea now went as Anzu Mazaki to the world and was the CEO of Mazaki Enterprises, a business corporation that was just below Kaiba Corp. Joey was the Vice President.

Tea let Joey drive tonight because she was very tired. She trusted him not to get in a wreck and to get them back to the Mansion quickly.

Oh, they also lived in a Mansion that was a about five hours away from Domino. Tea couldn't bare to leave Japan since it had almost always been her home. There was one more thing that was very different.

Just as soon as the door to the mansion was opened, there was a loud shout. "Mom! Uncle!" a mass that was a fifteen year old girl threw herself at them.

"Aki Nakia Mazaki! What have I told you about doing that?" Tea said as Joey caught the girl before she could fall.

Aki's deep violet eyes shone with laughter. "Sorry mom. You have said, 'Don't do that! We cannot have your Uncle injured or else he will not be able to help me at the company.' Need to remember anything else?" the girl asked.

Joey looked at Tea. "Hey! Is that all you think I'm here for?" he asked.

"Who's the one who gave you a job, a home, and food?" Tea shot back, not missing a beat. Joey rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Aki, go upstairs and get to bed. Did you..?"

"Yes mom, I studied. Don't see why I need to anyway, I'll still pass." Aki said as she complied and ran up the stairs.

Tea took a good look at her daughter. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and baggy clothes hung off her tall frame. Her deep violet eyes were hidden but Tea could easily picture them.

Joey looked at Tea and guessed what she was thinking. He had proven to be smarter than he looked. "You're thinking about him?" Joey said, not meaning it to be a question.

Tea nodded. "Goodnight Joey." she whispered before following her daughter up the stairs.

Joey walked into the living room and reached into a drawer at a desk. "Why'd ya have ta go and disappear? Your wife and daughter still need you, all of us need you! You kept us together." Joey said before laying the picture down on the table. He stretched out and planned to watch some TV.

The picture showed a happy family. In that picture was Tea, Aki, and Yugi. All of them were smiling. That was the last picture that anyone had gotten of them, being the fact that Yugi had disappeared.

When Aki was three, Yugi and Yami, who was still in Yugi's puzzle, had gone to Egypt to search for Yami's memories. There had been a sandstorm and they had been stuck in the tomb they were in. When Marik and Ishizu dug it out, Yugi was nowhere to be found. It was now a cold case.

It had made Tea distant and she had moved away.

Joey lightly snored as the TV droned on into the night. His dreams were filled with the happy memories.

* * *

Tea lightly knocked on her daughter's suite door. Yes, her daughter had a suite, complete with a small kitchen, a hot tub, and a fully stocked living room with TV, DVD's, and video games. Not that she actually used them, though.

"Come in!" Aki yelled. She glanced at who it was. "Sorry Mom, but you said to study. And tomorrow's test is actually very important. It is crucial that I pass with a perfect score." Aki smartly said.

Tea smiled and sat down on the couch. "Yes, I know. But since you have photographic memory, I know you will get that perfect score. Oh, and the fact that you are only fifteen and this test might let you graduate your last year in _college_?" she stressed the word college.

Aki laughed. "I can't help the fact being worried! I may be a genius but that doesn't guarente me a good grade, mom." Aki said.

Tea stood and hugged her daughter. "I know. Just get some sleep tonight, alright?" Tea asked.

Aki nodded and Tea said goodnight before leaving. "Oh, and you might want to wake Uncle Joey! He probably fell asleep on the couch again!" Aki said, remembering the many other times that had happened.

"Alright!" Tea called back and Aki tried to get back to work.

Aki had been confirmed a genius at a very young age. She had actually learned to talk early and walk as well. After a couple of tests, she was entered into extra classes and was in middle school by the time she was seven years old! Now, she was taking the final test to officially be out of college.

Aki sighed and stood. She walked into her beautiful room. The main theme was blue and white and a bit of purple. Her pillows were deep violet and the covers dark blue, the surrounding walls being various shades of blues, and the carpeting being many shades of blue and purple.

Aki collapsed onto her bed and hugged a BEWD pillow. Her mother said that her father had given that to her, so she greatly treasured that. Aki turned over and fell asleep, her exhaustion from studying so long taking over.

The next morning, Joey was there to wake her. "Kid, time to wake up! You have to finish the test and pass if you still want to come with me!" he called while pulling the curtains open.

Aki groaned and rolled of the side of her bed while trying escape the light. "Ah!" she said when she hit. "You planned that, didn't you uncle?" she groaned as she stood.

"Yup! Now, get going to school or else you aren't coming with me this time!" Joey said as he hurried out of the room.

Aki groaned but got up. She quickly pulled on a dark blue button down shirt over her front and a pair of black slacks. A small white tie completed the outfit……………that was supposed to be for the boys! Aki had refused to wear the degrading uniform and fought the college for it. A lot of girls and even some guys joined her plight and they won. Now, the college gave the choice between what uniform they wore. Except that the girls had to still wear the ties.

A horn honked outside, signaling that her two friends were here. A pair of sophomore twins were her only friends and they drove her to the campus.

Aki opened her window and waved. "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!!!" she yelled. Aki flew to her dresser and grabbed and pair of earrings before running out the door with her bag at her side. She quickly put them on, the left being a star overlapping a moon, the right being an Egyptian eye. Her mother had gotten them for her to remember her father by.

Aki jumped into the back of the car, laughing.

Her friend, the driver, turned around. "We were going to leave you if you didn't hurry up!"

"Go already! I can't afford to be late! Oh, and my uncle is picking me up so I won't need a ride." Aki said as they pulled away.

Joey watched them go and sighed. Why had he agreed to this again? Oh, maybe because this girl made him into a sucker for the puppy dog eyes! Joey quickly ran up to Aki's room and saw a bag already packed and ready to go. Now if only Joey was that ready!

As Joey packed, he thought back. Back to the time when he had found Tea and she had saved him.

_He couldn't believe the rotten luck that he had! Fired from five jobs in less than three weeks! There was no way that Mai would even give a guy like himself a look._

_Joey sighed as he fumbled around for the keys to his apartment just as he managed to trip and fall on his face. " Wha' da huh?" Joey said as he turned to see what had tripped him._

_He saw a brown headed person that looked VERY much like a friend of his. Joey saw a purse and grabbed it, looking to find out who she was. His idea was confirmed. "TEA!" he yelled, trying to wake her._

_Joey shook his head and carefully picked Tea up bridal style. "Might as well take 'er back ta my apartment. Wait till she wakes up." Joey muttered as he ran, hoping the avoid the rain._

_----------------------_

_Tea groaned as pain exploded in her head. She shouldn't have chosen to go out with the other girls at the office……………..wait. She hadn't! Tea shot into a sitting position and found herself in a strange and beat up room. Clothes were strewn everywhere but Tea checked and she was thankfully fully clothed._

_Tea saw that the clothes were the same ones she was wearing yesterday and wondered again where the heck she was. Tea carefully and silently walked into the other room and spotted a figure laying on a beat up couch. "Hello?" she quietly said._

_The figure jumped and spun around. "Tank goodness your okay." the man said in a very familiar accent._

_Tea blinked and gasped. "Joey? How……..?" Tea breathed out._

_Joey smiled. "I found you out cold on da street. How'd ya get dere?" Joey asked as he went into the kitchen. "For breakfast, we have corn pops and……………corn pops. Sorry, not a lot of choices here." Joey said._

_Tea smiled. "I passed out on my way home from work. I……oh no! I have to get home!" Tea said while spotting her shoes. She put them on while running out the door, Joey on her heels._

_"What's da rush Tea?" Joey asked._

_"Aki was home alone all night! She's probably worried sick!" Tea yelled back._

_Joey grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I can drive you. I still own a bike." Joey said._

_"Oh thank you Joey!" Tea said as she hugged him._

_They were soon on there way, Tea giving Joey directions as they went. "Hey Joey? How are you doing?" Tea asked._

_Joey groaned. "Not so good. Just lost mah job again. How 'bout you?" he asked._

_Tea was silent for a minute. "Joey, what if I said that I could offer you a job? Would you take it?" she said._

_Joey laughed a bit. "You bet. But ya can't be serious Tea."_

_"I am." Tea said while pointing Joey to go into one of the more wealthier neighborhoods._

_"Where're ya taking me?"_

_"There." Tea pointed to the mansion on the hill. The bike swerved. "Joey! Don't you dare crash this bike!"_

_"Sorry! But do you really live there?" Joey said in amazement._

_Joey stopped and two guards glared at him. "Tea I think dat dis ain't da right place."_

_"It is Joey. Auron, Bret, you two are idiots!" Tea said to the guards. "Stand down. He's a friend."_

_"Yes Miss Mazaki!" the guards chorused._

_Both of them went inside and Joey had to ask. He ended up out cold from the shock._

Joey laughed while looking back in his memories. The phone ringing jerked him out of his thoughts. He grabbed it. "Mazaki residence, Joseph speaking." he automatically answered.

"UNCLE!! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Aki screamed into the phone.

"Huh?" was all Joey could say.

Aki sighed on her end. "Look at the clock, baka."

"Who're ya callin' a baka, kid?" Joey said while doing what she said. Joey swore under his breath. He had been thinking for over three hours. He ran to pack while holding the phone. "I'll be there is twenty minutes, I swear!" he said.

"I'm holding ya to that." Aki said before hanging up.

Joey rushed around, making sure that he didn't forget anything. He also grabbed Aki's stuff and her guitar. "I'm so not going to make it in twenty minutes.

* * *

"He is so not going to make that." Aki muttered.

The Janitor laughed a bit. "That Uncle of your's forget about you again?" he asked, knowing that she couldn't drive.

Aki nodded. Oh well, she shrugged. Might as well see if any of her friends from the chat rooms were on. Aki quickly turned on her laptop and smiled. The guy known as **Lil'K'Brother** was on. Aki had met him in the room her mother set up and had been talking with him for about a year. They knew each other pretty well but Aki was smart enough not to give out any of her info online.

She was known to him as **EgyptianPrincess.**

**E.P: Hey LKB!**

**L.K.B: Hey E.P! What's up?**

**E.P: Not much. What bout 4 u?**

**L.K.B: Same here. Just the evils of having a job.**

**E.P: Not as bad as a time challenged Uncle. The baka is an hour late and counting.**

**L.K.B: Haha. Ya going somewhere?**

**E.P: Yup. Uncle has a business trip and we're going to a town that reminds me of a game.**

**L.K.B: You aren't talking about Domino, r u?"**

**E.P: How'd ya guess?**

**L.K.B: Domino is my home town!**

**E.P: No way! **

**L.K.B: Yea! What's the coincidence in that?**

**E.P: 1 in a mil. **

**L.K.B: This may be premature of me, but I, for one, would like to meet the penpal that I have been talking with for the past year.**

**E.P: I would definitely be interested. I'll be there by seven tonight. How about we meet up somewhere tomorrow?**

**L.K.B: Sure. How about in Domino Park?**

**E.P: Sure. How will I recognize ya? I'm a tall reddish brown headed girl.**

**L.K.B: You will definitely recognize me when you see me. Just look for the guy laying under a tree near the angel fountain at noon. Look for black hair and a pair of glasses sitting on a book. I'll probably be there around noon. Can you make that?**

**E.P: Yea. G2G. Uncle got here. See ya tomorrow!**

**E.P has signed off.**

Aki looked up at her Uncle and smiled. "Finally, Uncle!" Aki joked.

Joey pretended to put her in a headlock. "Very funny. Get in the car." Joey ordered.

Aki got in and they were off. "Uncle? You know the guy I've been talking with from Mom's chat room?"

"Yeah?"

Aki took a deep breath. "IfoundouththathelivesinDominoandhewantstomeetmeintheparkatnoon tomorrowandcanIgomeethim? PLEASE UNCLE!" Aki quickly said.

Joey laughed. He had spent enough time around her to be able to understand her. "I trust you. And you met him on a secure sight so as long as Aaron is nearby, its fine."

Aki smiled. "Thanks Uncle. I'm going to sleep some. Night.

Joey carefully ruffled her hair. "Night."

* * *

The black haired guy on the other side of the computer blinked a couple of times. "Why did I ask her to meet me there?" he muttered as he stood, his long hair falling over his glasses.

"Hey Mokie! You do realize that Seto is going to kill you if you don't finish that stack of papers, right?" a green head of hair poked itself into the break room. That head of hair belonged to Noa Kaiba.

Mokuba Kaiba smirked at his brother. "Yeah, I know. And who was the person who was supposed to tell him I was taking a break?" he challenged.

"I don't care what either of you says, I just want both of you back to work. Now." Seto Kaiba said as he walked past the doorway. Seto blinked and walked back. "Why're you on the computer anyway, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

Mokuba blinked and looked away. "Do you remember the girl I said that I met on that chat sight? Well, I found out that she is coming to Domino and I agreed to meet her. I need from noon till about two off tomorrow." Mokuba said as he went to go to work.

Seto shrugged as Noa tried to get more information from Mokuba. At least they were getting back to work.

* * *

Aki yawned as she walked into Domino park. It was about 12:30 now and she was only late because Joey had tried to delay her because he didn't want to go to the meeting with some other company.

Aki groaned a bit and easily found the fountain. She spied the man she was looking for but he looked asleep. Aki didn't want to wake him so she perched on the high wall around the beautiful fountain. Aki sighed and grabbed the guitar that she had strapped to her back. Her fingers danced on the strings and some people listened.

A teenage boy walked over to her. "If you can sing, I could play for you."

Aki smiled. "Alright. Do you know how to play 'Once upon a December'?" she asked.

The boy nodded and Aki handed off the guitar and cleared her voice as the boy started to play.

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
Aki carefully moved on the fountains rim as the song continued.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Aki thought back, thinking about what the song meant to her. It was the song that her father used to sing so it was special to her. The instrumental part ended and Aki sang again.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

Aki let her voice hang on the last word and everyone clapped. Many complimented her as they left. The man still laid under the tree. Aki stood, grabbed her guitar and case and walked over. "L.K.B, I presume?" she jokingly asked.

The man's eyes lazily opened a bit and smiled sleepily. "You live up to the name Egyptian Princess." he said as he fumbled for his glasses.

Aki frowned and looked at the man more closely. Her voice caught in her throat when she realized why the man looked familiar. "Y-your Mokuba Kaiba!" Aki said as she fell onto the ground.

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah. And you are?"

Aki blushed a bit. "I'm Aki." she quietly said.

Mokuba looked at her. "I don't remember if you said how old you are but judging by how smart you talked and by your looks, I would guess that you are at least eighteen."

Aki laughed as she leaned back. "Wrong. For you, I guess that you are………27."

Mokuba nodded. "Do I get one more guess?"

"Yeah."

"Um. 17." Mokuba said.

"Wrong again, M. Kaiba!" Aki flopped onto her back. "In all truth, I'm only………………15." she whispered but Mokuba heard her.

Mokuba looked at the girl. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed it because of how smart you are."

Aki stuck her tongue out.

For the next hour, Mokuba and Aki found that they had a lot in common.

Mokuba was being kind and walking Aki back to the hotel when Noa spotted them. Noa, being in a joking mood, decided to jump out and scare them.

Aki was laughing when someone jumped in front of them and screamed nonsense. Aki screamed and before she could stop him, Aaron, her bodyguard, had tackled Noa to the ground.

The last coherent thought Noa had was some screaming to get off of him and I'm so sorry's before he faded into the unconsciousness.


End file.
